Booth y Brennan se convierten en Andy y Kathy
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Dedicada a xoc13 por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!  Situado entre el 5x15 y el 5x16: Brennan no logra inspirarse para una escena de su libro y le pide ayuda a Booth. Pero las cosas no saldrán como ella espera...


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Xochilt! Por fin tienes los deseados 21 así que, ya sabes, borrachera y, ¡a Las Vegas! XD

Sé lo que pone ahí arriba, pero yo he subido esta historia el día 13 de enero a las 8:45h de la mañana. Sólo lo comento XD

Es el oneshot más largo que nunca he escrito (¡8865 palabras!) así que siéntate, relájate y disfruta. Los comentarios los haré al final del capítulo.

.

**Disclaimer:** "Booth y Brennan se convierten en Andy y Kathy" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme, para felicitar un cumpleaños y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

_Situado entre el 5x15 y el 5x16, aunque realmente podría encajar en cualquier momento de la temporada 5 antes del capítulo 100_

.

**Booth y Brennan se convierten en Andy y Kathy**

Booth entró al Jeffersonian con su saludo habitual.

-¡Huesos, tenemos un sospechoso en nuestro caso! –gritó mientras entraba a su oficina con café -. Charles Westmorreland no tiene cuartada, nos mintió, no estuvo en Boston el día del crimen… ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al verla delante del ordenador con cara de frustración.

-¿Eh? Nada, es sólo que… nada –sonrió y cerró el portátil-. Hay alguien a quien interrogar, ¿no?

-Sí, vamos a la furgoneta.

-Si me permites… -sonrió Booth, abriendo la puerta para dejarla entrar primero en el vehículo. Brennan sonrió suavemente, su compañero era tan caballeroso que la hacía sentir hermosa, especial… femenina. Sí, dado que él era tan peligrosamente masculino, femenina era la palabra. Se sonrojó ligeramente. La voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes calor? Pongo el aire, si quieres.

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Tienes las mejillas rojas.

-No es cierto.

-Sí es cierto. Si no es calor ya me dirás tú que es.

-Las mejillas sonrosadas o arrebolamiento son una reacción corporal natural, tanto a situaciones embarazosas como a estímulos externos como la excitación sexual–comentó-. ¿Charles Westmorreland? Si parecía un buen hombre.

-Ya te dije que no me daba buena espina. Y no me cambies de tema, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –preguntó Booth cuyas mejillas habían comenzado a acalorarse, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Booth con curiosidad. Brennan iba a abrir la boca para contestar pero en ese momento llegaron a la casa del sospechoso-. Aquí es.

Bajaron del coche y, en cuanto el sospechoso los vio, salió corriendo.

-¡Huesos, por el otro lado! –gritó.

El señor Westmorreland corrió hacia donde estaba Brennan, creyendo erróneamente que sería más fácil reducir a una mujer. La antropóloga lo tiró al suelo y con mano experta lo inmovilizó, retorciéndole el brazo detrás de la espalda. Booth se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

-Queda detenido por el asesinato de Eleanor Whistler, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra ante un tribunal… -dijo Booth, leyéndole sus derechos.

-¡La maté porque era mía! –grito Charles, retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Las personas no pueden pertenecer a nadie salvo a ellas mismas –replicó Brennan con odio.

-¡Cállate, puta! –gritó el detenido, forcejeando-. ¡Ella también era una puta! ¡Me dejó para poder irse con cualquiera!

Booth contuvo como pudo el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo mientras lo agarraba por el cuello.

-Nunca. Jamás. Te. Atrevas. A. Insultar. A. Mi. Compañera –dijo Booth entre dientes-. Si no, me aseguraré de que tu estancia en la cárcel pase a ser unos días hasta que disfrutes de la inyección letal. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

El asesino confeso asintió y Booth le colocó las esposas y lo metió en la furgoneta con satisfacción. El caso estaba cerrado.

B&B

La jornada laboral había terminado en el Jeffersonian y Booth se dirigió allí en busca de la doctora. Se quedó parado en el umbral mientras la veía escribir en su portátil, con el ceño fruncido, para poco después borrar lo que acababa de escribir. Suspiró con frustración y Booth no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. Brennan levantó la cabeza ante el sonido.

-Ah, hola Booth, eres tú –dijo con voz cansada. Booth quiso preguntarle qué ocurría pero Brennan se adelantó-. ¿Vienes con el papeleo? –el agente asintió-. ¿Te importa si vamos a mi casa? Es que estoy cansada y lo prefiero.

-Vale, ningún problema –contestó Booth con sinceridad-. ¿Tailandés?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Brennan.

Pasaron por el tailandés de camino. Al llegar a casa, mientras Brennan metía la llave en la puerta y Booth sujetaba las bolsas de comida, la antropóloga no pudo evitar una imagen mental, ella abriendo la puerta de un hogar en común, yendo juntos a casa tras un largo y duro día. Como una pareja. Como una familia. Le sorprendió la intensidad de su propio pensamiento. Le sorprendió descubrirse anhelando algo así.

-Bien, Huesos, ahora que tienes la llave en la puerta, gírala –dijo Booth en tono jocoso. Brennan salió de su ensimismamiento y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron y se pusieron a sacar los envases de comida y el papeleo que debían rellenar.

El tiempo pasó volando y, para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían terminado la cena y los papeles. Era el momento de que Booth se fuera, ambos lo sabían pero a ninguno le apetecía mencionarlo. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Booth… -comenzó la doctora-. El hombre que hemos detenido esta mañana, Charles Westmorreland…

La sangre de Booth hirvió ante la sola mención de aquel malnacido.

-¿Qué ocurre con él? No te habrá amenazado, ¿verdad? –preguntó con preocupación al recordar los dos minutos que los había tenido que dejar solos para avisar a un superior.

-No, es sólo que… verás, cuando fuimos a hablar con él y a decirle que su novia había sido asesinada… bueno, él se echó a llorar y parecía realmente dolorido por la noticia. Dijo que si no hubiera estado lejos de ella no le habría pasado nada y… sentí lástima por él. Me engañó, en realidad estaba en Washington, matando a su novia –comentó sombríamente.

-A todos nos engañan las apariencias a veces, Huesos.

-Sí, pero… -la voz de Brennan tenía un deje de desesperación, como siempre que algo escapaba de su control-. ¿Cómo puedo distinguir a las buenas personas de las malas cuando un hombre en apariencia tan bueno es un asesino sin escrúpulos y con una idea del amor excesivamente posesiva y cuanto menos perversa? Dime cómo, Booth –dijo, mirándolo con intensidad.

Booth la miró e, inconscientemente, para dar énfasis a sus palabras, colocó la mano de su compañera entre las suyas. Brennan sintió una descarga eléctrica.

-Nunca podrás fiarte de alguien a primera vista. Tienes que seguir tu instinto y en ocasiones acertarás y en otras fallarás. Pero tienes que confiar en la gente. No lanzarte con los ojos cerrados contra el muro pero… -sonrió-. Es una metáfora –aclaró rápidamente-. De hecho ya lo haces, ¿no crees?

-¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó Brennan, ligeramente aturdida.

-Confiar. Piensa, ¿en quién confías?

-¿Respondes a una pregunta con otra pregunta? –sonrió-. De acuerdo. Confío en Angela, en los compañeros del laboratorio, en… en ti –dijo, ligeramente sonrojada.

Parecía tan tierna e inocente así sonrojada… Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y Brennan cerró los ojos. De repente recordó algo.

-Esto… Huesos, esta mañana me dijiste que tenías que pedirme un favor, ¿no?

-Ah, eso –dijo Brennan en un susurro, abriendo los ojos de golpe-. Es que verás, ando poco inspirada con mi novela –la voz de Brennan tenía un deje sensual que Booth sólo le había oído en el coma.

-¿Algún problema con el asesino? Te puedo echar una mano, he visto muchos crímenes –sonrió de medio lado.

Brennan rió.

-Lo sé. No, no tengo problemas con el asesino. Tengo problemas con la relación de Kathy y Andy.

Booth la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué querría decir ella con aquella afirmación tan extraña? Desde que le habían abierto la cabeza no sabía leer a las personas y no sabía a qué se refería Huesos.

-¿De esas partes no se encargaba Angela?

-Sí, pero… -las mejillas de la antropóloga se sonrojaron otra vez-. Quiero probar a escribir yo una escena de sexo entre ellos y… me está costando un poco enfocarlo.

A quien le estaba costando enfocar la vista era a Booth.

-Y necesitas mi ayuda ¿para…?

-Bueno, de alguna manera Kathy está inspirada en mí y Andy… bueno, Andy es su compañero… tú eres mi compañero… -ronroneó, acercándose más a él.

-Admites que está inspirado en mí… -dijo Booth, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el comienzo del deseo.

-No he dicho eso –dijo Brennan, jugueteando con su corbata-. El caso es que... verás, Andy y Kathy han cerrado un caso con éxito, se han ido a hacer el papeleo y a cenar a casa de Kathy y… -continuó la antropóloga en un susurro sensual sin dejar de juguetear con la corbata.

-¿Y? -preguntó el agente, que inconscientemente se había ido acercando a ella según hablaba.

-Ahí es donde me quedo atascada -terminó con una sonrisa.

Booth estaba en shock. ¿Brennan se le estaba insinuando? Su lenguaje corporal decía que sí y si fuera cualquier otra mujer no habría dudado de sus intenciones pero, ¿Brennan? Lo más probable era que **realmente** le estuviera pidiendo ayuda para el libro.

-No sé, lo lógico sería que él pasara una mano por los hombros de ella, que Kathy se apoyara en su pecho, se besaran y luego... no sé, Huesos, ya te imaginas el resto. Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de sexo –se justificó.

Brennan lo miró, a punto de gritar de frustración. ¿Es que hasta en ese momento en el que le estaba enviando las señales más claras que jamás había enviado a un hombre tenía que aparecer su puritanismo? Estaba claro que tendría que ser ella la que borrara la dichosa línea que llevaba 3 años separándolos.

Lo miró, le sonrió con dulzura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El agente, sorprendido pero contento, pasó la mano por sus hombros. Brennan movió la cabeza del hombro de Booth a su pecho, inhalando su masculina fragancia. Olía mucho mejor que en sus fantasías nocturnas. Y tenía que reconocer que había fantaseado mucho. No era sólo la colonia, era… aquel olor que era simplemente él.

-¿No has dicho que luego se besaban? –preguntó Brennan, cansada de esperar un movimiento que no llegaba. Booth sintió cómo su cuerpo se endurecía por el deseo ante aquellas palabras. No eran efectos colaterales de su coma, Brennan realmente estaba tratando de seducirlo… Su compañera quería acostarse con él.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, Brennan se cansó de esperar y giró su cabeza para hacer que sus labios se unieran. No era tal cómo lo recordaba de aquellos dos besos anteriores, era aún mejor.

Booth estaba quieto, petrificado, mientras los labios de su compañera acariciaban suavemente los suyos. Los labios de ella presionaron los suyos, demandando más y Booth al fin reaccionó, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y abrió la boca, mezclándose sus alientos.

Cuando la lengua de Booth entró en contacto con la suya, Brennan supo que no podría parar de besarlo. Se apretó más contra él, encajonada contra su pecho mientras sus manos trataban de soltar su corbata.

Cuando la lengua de Brennan entró en contacto con la suya, Booth supo que no podría parar de besarla.

Pero, de alguna manera, debía hacerlo. Separó su cuerpo del de ella.

-Huesos, eh… ¿qué… qué haces? -_¿Qué hacemos? Más bien_, pensó.

-Besarte –dijo con una increíble seguridad en sus ojos. Sabía que Booth también había disfrutado con aquel beso-. ¿O acaso no quieres besarme? –preguntó con voz falsamente dulce.

-No es eso, es que…

-Podemos ser Kathy y Andy si eso te ayuda –dijo Brennan, queriendo echar una mano.

-No es eso, Huesos, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien –se levantó del sofá y se colocó la chaqueta. Antes de irse se giró, miró a una muy sorprendida Brennan y le dijo-. Mañana es sábado, ponte ropa cómoda, pasaré a por ti a las cinco, plan especial y luego ponte guapa porque iremos a cenar –Miró a la antropóloga que aún seguía en shock-. ¡Qué demonios! –se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios -. Te veo mañana –susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para después salir por la puerta.

Brennan se quedó sentada en el sofá, tratando de reaccionar. Al fin lo hizo. Se levantó, se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el armario, mirando en su interior. Al parecer, aquel sábado Kathy tenía una cita con Andy.

B&B

Cuando Booth pasó a por ella, Brennan ya estaba lista. Después de debatir delante del espejo qué entendería Booth por ropa cómoda y a la vez queriendo estar guapa, se decidió por unos vaqueros de pitillo, pegados pero cómodos y una camiseta negra con escote en pico que resaltaba el color de su piel. Booth la miró de arriba a abajo con aprobación. Aunque no fue una mirada especialmente descarada, ella se quedó con la boca seca. Tenía que reconocer que los vaqueros y la camiseta que Booth había elegido también le sentaban francamente bien.

No fue hasta que subieron al coche cuando Brennan se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Booth con una sonrisa. Aparcó el coche, salió de él y dio la vuelta al vehículo para poder abrirle la puerta a su compañera. Brennan no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha pero aún así comentó:

-Booth, puedo abrirla yo.

-Lo sé, pero entonces esto no sería una cita y yo no sería un caballero –replicó con su encantadora sonrisa.

Brennan salió del coche y caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron a un edificio.

-¿Lasertag? –preguntó Brennan al leer el cartel que colgaba de la puerta.

-Es como jugar a paintball pero con láser, no te manchas. ¿Has jugado alguna vez? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Antes de que Brennan pudiera contestar descubrió que Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Daisy, Sweets y Wendell se encontraban allí, esperándolos. _¿Qué hacen aquí?_, pensó. No era que no los quisiera ni que no fuera un plan genial pero, sinceramente, quería estar a solas con Booth.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –preguntó Brennan. Angela compartió una mirada con Cam y sonrió.

-Booth nos ha invitado a jugar a lasertag, puede ser divertido. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

-No, ¿en qué consiste?

Booth las interrumpió antes de que Angela pudiera abrir la boca.

-No te preocupes, Huesos, dentro lo explicarán mejor.

Entraron los ocho a un cuarto pequeño, oscuro e iluminado con luces ultravioleta.

-Has elegido la ropa adecuada –sonrió Cam.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Brennan, mirando su vestimenta.

-El blanco brilla con estas luces –contestó señalando su propia camiseta. Brennan era prácticamente invisible bajo esa luz.

-¿Cuántos equipos vais a hacer? –preguntó el encargado de explicarles, interrumpiendo su charla.

-Chicas contra chicos, ¿os parece bien? –propuso Angela. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué color queréis?

-Chicas rojo y chicos azul –propuso Daisy entusiastamente. Los demás simplemente asintieron.

-Veréis –continuó el instructor-, lleváis puestos estos chalecos con la pistola. Los chalecos tienen sensores y luces en el pecho, la espalda y los hombros. Recibís 200 puntos si disparáis en el pecho a un contrincante, 100 en cualquiera de los hombros y 50 si le dais en la espalda. Si os disparan, vuestro chaleco se apagará durante 5 segundos en los que deberéis aprovechar para huir. El fuego amigo no os quita puntos.

Vuestra misión: capturar la base enemiga cuya entrada está marcada con un triángulo rojo en el caso de las chicas y un cuadrado azul en el de los chicos. Para capturarla tenéis que disparar hasta que las luces se apaguen. Cada jugador sólo puede capturar dos veces la base enemiga. Está terminantemente prohibido correr. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Sí –contestaron al unísono.

Las chicas se pusieron sus chalecos y fueron guiadas hasta su base mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo.

-Tenéis 15 minutos –avisó el instructor-. Al terminar el tiempo oiréis una sirena y vuestros chalecos se apagarán y las pistolas se desactivarán. Suerte.

La partida comenzó y cada equipo salió de su base con el fin de capturar la de su oponente. Brennan no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era sumamente emocionante. Se cruzó con Sweets y le disparó antes de que el joven psicólogo pudiera reaccionar. Wendell apareció por una esquina y lo eliminó sin miramientos. Según se acercaba a la base enemiga tropezó con Hodgins, matándolo en el momento. Se sentía exultante. Estaba a punto de llegar a la base de los chicos cuando…

Su chaleco se apagó de repente. Miró a todos lados, sorprendida. Giró la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró a Booth subido a un alto sonriéndole y saludándole con la mano mientras la tenía en su punto de mira.

-Francotirador, ¡cómo no! –musitó Brennan para sí. Cambió de estrategia y logró entrar a la base enemiga por otro lado, logrando capturarla. Booth apareció en ese momento pero la antropóloga fue más rápida y lo neutralizó. Le sonrió victoriosa, escapando rápidamente.

-Esta mujer es de armas tomar –musitó Booth para sí. Adoraba los retos. Se dirigió hacia la base de las chicas, disparándoles a su paso. Logró llegar a la base roja y capturarla. En ese momento escuchó el mismo ruido de "base capturada" al otro lado del terreno de juego-. ¡Mierda! Brennan ha capturado nuestra base –musitó. Empezó a caminar de vuelta por los oscuros pasillos, un grito agudo hizo que girara la cabeza y por culpa de ello chocó contra Brennan.

Brennan acababa de capturar la base de los chicos por segunda vez cuando se dio cuenta de que el ruido que había escuchado antes se debía a que Booth había capturado su base. Comenzó a caminar hacia allí cuando oyó un grito agudo, giró la cabeza y chocó contra el agente.

Booth la agarró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera y la arrinconó rápidamente en un pasillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Creo… creo que Daisy se ha asustado –dijo Brennan con voz entrecortada al sentirlo tan cerca.

Booth la miró fijamente, súbitamente consciente de su cercanía, viendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su rápida respiración. Acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella, besando suavemente sus labios. Lo que comenzó siendo un beso dulce fue cobrando más pasión. Las manos de Booth comenzaron a bajar por la cintura de la antropóloga, pegándola más a él. La oscuridad, la adrenalina, el hecho de que cualquiera podía aparecer por aquel pasillo… No querían separarse, no podían separarse.

Fue la bocina señalando el fin de partida la que los obligó a ello.

Salieron de la zona de juego y les dieron las estadísticas de juego a cada uno. El mejor jugador había sido Booth, seguido muy de cerca por Brennan. Daisy parecía haber sido el blanco de todos, a juzgar por su puntuación.

-No te preocupes, Daisy, es sólo un juego –la consoló Sweets.

-Cierto, aunque si esto fuera la guerra ya estarías muerta –comentó Brennan haciendo gala de su proverbial falta de tacto-. ¿Otra partida? –propuso con entusiasmo.

-No, cielo, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo Angela, mirando significativamente a Booth. A ninguno de ellos se les había escapado el hecho de que los compañeros habían desaparecido durante casi 5 minutos. Antes de que Brennan se diera cuenta, los mirones ya se habían ido.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –preguntó Booth mientras conducía hacia casa de su compañera.

-Sí –sonrió Brennan de oreja a oreja-, aunque no me esperaba que estuvieran todos los del laboratorio.

-No se puede jugar al lasertag siendo sólo dos –sonrió Booth-. Lo raro es que Wendell no haya trabajado también en algo así, es tan típico de él… -comentó.

-Es cierto, es un joven polivalente –comentó Brennan para volver a su idea inicial-. Verás, me lo he pasado bien pero… bueno, pensé que iba a ser una cita los dos solos.

Booth rió.

-Ya te dije que esta es la primera parte de la cita. Ahora te llevaré a casa y pasaré más tarde a por ti para ir a cenar juntos –acercó la boca a la oreja de ella y susurró-. Solos.

Brennan sintió un estremecimiento ante su contacto.

-¿Y a dónde tienes pensado llevarme?

-Es una sorpresa –sonrió, mientras aparcaba el coche frente a la casa de Brennan-. Lo único que te tengo que decir es que te pongas guapa. Aunque no lo necesitas –añadió rápidamente. Brennan sólo sonrió-. ¿A qué hora quieres que pase a por ti?

-¿A qué hora has reservado?

-A las ocho y media. ¿Paso a las ocho? –propuso Booth.

-Las ocho es buena hora –contestó Brennan mientras se encaminaba a su casa-. Hasta entonces.

Booth se la quedó mirando mientras se iba. Sólo quedaban dos horas para volver a verla pero ya la echaba de menos. Sonrió mientras conducía hacia su casa. El restaurante que había elegido se pasaba bastante de sus posibilidades económicas pero su compañera no se merecía menos.

Llegó a casa y se desnudó rápidamente para meterse en la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo, liberándolo del sudor, comenzó a pensar en su compañera, en aquellos ojos azules que se sorprendían con las cosas más normales para los demás, en su inteligencia y su candidez, en su belleza… Huesos era extraordinariamente bella, lo había notado desde el primer momento. La había deseado desde el instante en que la vio.

Mientras se enjabonaba no pudo evitar pensar en los besos que habían compartido, especialmente en el último, en la oscuridad de la zona de juego. Había sido sumamente excitante. Suspiró y dejó que su imaginación volara. Si no hubiera habido nadie más habría bajado los labios hasta su cuello mientras ella gemía, para después pasar a su oreja y mordisquear su lóbulo. Inhalaría su aroma mientras aquel cuerpo se pegaba más al de él.

De repente lo asaltó la duda de si toda su piel sería tan blanca como la que estaba visible y supo que quería explorar cada recoveco de ella, desnudarla, besar sus pechos y lamer sus pezones hasta que ella gimiera de placer, acariciar sus piernas, subir por ellas y llegar a aquel punto tan tentador…

En aquel momento bajó la cabeza y descubrió la erección entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en ella pero en aquel momento le pareció incorrecto, una traición a la auténtica Brennan. La iba a ver en un par de horas y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez podría descubrir _en la realidad_ los recovecos de aquella mujer que tanto amaba. Suspiró y abrió el grifo del agua fría.

B&B

En cuanto cerró la puerta Brennan no pudo evitar saltar como una niña. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y en dos horas volvería a estar con él. Una cita de verdad. Al fin. Aunque tampoco le hubiera importado demasiado que él se hubiera saltado toda aquella parafernalia y la hubiera hecho suya en la encimera de la cocina. Gimió de sólo pensarlo. Lo cierto era que para Booth todo aquel ritual era importante y ella sabía que la espera aumenta la gratificación... Aunque ya llevaran cinco años esperando.

Se metió en la ducha y bajo el agua caliente pensó en Booth, en sus labios, en aquellos fuertes brazos… Adoraba cuando la abrazaba así, se sentía tranquila y nerviosa a la vez, excitada y relajada, pero sobre todo se sentía segura. Aquello no tenía sentido, se dijo a sí misma, puesto que no había ningún peligro real pero prefirió dejarlo estar y pensar que, al ser un sentimiento, era de esas cosas que se le daban bien a Booth. Simplemente era así.

Salió de la ducha, se secó el pelo, le pasó el cepillo y se dirigió a su armario envuelta en una toalla en busca de algo elegante que ponerse. Era en aquellos momentos frente al armario cuando realmente necesitaba a Angela. Así que decidió llamarla.

-Angela, soy yo.

Se oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, cielo, estaba preguntándome cuándo me llamarías.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que iba a llamarte?

-Bueno, tienes una cita con Booth así que lo lógico es que me llames para pedirme consejo con la ropa –contestó llanamente.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que tengo una cita con Booth? –Brennan a cada instante se sentía más asombrada.

-Dejando a un lado el hecho de que tengo poderes psíquicos… -comenzó Angela.

-No los tienes, es físicamente imposible –la interrumpió Brennan.

-Para empezar está el hecho de que Booth organizó la partida de lasertag siendo tú la única que no lo sabía –siguió como si nada Angela-. Es decir, quería sorprenderte.

-¿Cuánto hace que planeaba la partida?

-Hodgins y yo lo sabemos desde hace 2 semanas –Brennan se quedó callada-. Cielo, ¿estás bien? No estarás enfadada, ¿verdad?

-No, ha sido divertido. Pero eso no prueba que tenga una cita con él, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Me ha hecho sospechar el cómo os mirabais aunque, si soy sincera, siempre os habéis mirado así. Lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta han sido los 5 minutos que habéis desaparecido cuando Daisy se ha caído –terminó con una sonrisa. Brennan se sonrojó y quiso replicar pero no supo-. Por lo tanto –continuó la artista, resolutiva-, tienes tu primera cita con Booth, te va a llevar a un lugar elegante que probablemente no se pueda permitir y estás delante del armario pensando qué ropa ponerte.

Brennan pensó que Angela había sabido resumirlo muy bien.

-Exacto.

-Bien –suspiró Angela al otro lado de la línea-. Lo primero y más importante es la ropa interior.

-¡Angela!

-¿Qué? Ya sé que técnicamente no es hasta la tercera cita cuando una se acuesta con un hombre pero, cariño, como esperéis más podéis reventar. Lo único que espero es que os dé tiempo a llegar a casa… -comentó pensativa.

-¡Angela!

-Ay, sí, es cierto, estábamos con la ropa interior. Bueno, tal y como es Booth, creo que algo excesivamente provocativo lo asustaría, así que lo dejaría por lo menos hasta la tercera cita. Bueno, eso si salís del cuarto antes de un mes…

-Angela, por favor –Para Brennan aquella conversación estaba comenzando a ser ligeramente mortificante. Nunca había tenido problemas para hablar de sexo, no entendía por qué ahora le incomodaba tanto. ¿Se le habría pegado algo de Booth?

-Perdón, que me desvío –Brennan casi podía ver la ancha sonrisa de su amiga al otro lado de la línea-. Aunque no te pongas nada especialmente provocativo elige algo bonito. Creo que el sujetador negro de encaje y las bragas a juego será perfecto.

-De acuerdo, ropa interior solucionado, ¿y lo demás? –preguntó Brennan mientras sacaba la ropa interior del armario y la colocaba en la cama-. ¿Qué me pongo? –Nunca se había sentido tan perdida con el vestuario como en ese momento.

-¿Te acuerdas… te acuerdas de aquel vestido que compramos juntas, el que no has llegado a estrenar? Creo que es el momento de que te lo pongas junto con los tacones a juego.

-¿Te refieres al vestido negro? –Angela asintió-. Se parece mucho al de Las Vegas, aunque menos ceñido –sonrió.

-Por lo que me contaste el de Las Vegas fue todo un éxito –comentó la artista con picardía.

-De acuerdo, me lo pondré –sonrió Brennan.

-¡Ay, Brennan! Daría lo que fuera por ver su cara cuando te vea con ese vestido. Se va a volver loco. De hecho, tal vez no sea capaz de aguantar hasta la cena…

-¡Angela! –exclamó por tercera vez en la noche.

-Vale, me callo, qué puritana te has vuelto últimamente –rezongó la artista-. Cuelgo, que Hodgins me llama y tú debes arreglarte –exclamó con una risita-. ¡Al fin, cielo, al fin! –y colgó.

_¡Al fin!_ pensó Brennan sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Dejó la toalla en el cesto de la colada y se vistió. Se miró al espejo con aprobación. Ahora sólo faltaba el peinado adecuado. Tal vez un semirecogido…

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron demasiado rápido para Brennan. Jamás en su vida se había esforzado tanto en arreglarse para una cita, pero es que aquella no era una cita cualquiera. Acababa de terminar de maquillarse cuando sonó el timbre. Miró el reloj de mesa, las ocho. Sonrió complacida, Booth era extremadamente puntual.

Booth llegó a las ocho, vestido de traje. La única diferencia con su uniforme habitual era que se había puesto pajarita en lugar de una de sus llamativas corbatas. Había llegado cinco minutos antes y había dado vueltas frente a la puerta de la antropóloga como un león enjaulado hasta que se hizo la hora. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocar el timbre.

Cuando Brennan abrió la puerta se la quedó mirando embobado.

-Estás… -tragó saliva- estás preciosa –dijo, mirando con veneración cómo el vestido, sin resultar excesivamente provocativo, se ceñía en la parte superior a cada una de sus curvas para caer suelto a partir de la cintura. Llevaba el pelo semirecogido en un peinado elegante que, junto al vestido, dejaba expuesto su cuello. Su mirada fue bajando lentamente, sin poder evitar mirar aquellas piernas durante más tiempo del que las normas sociales consideraban correcto. Tenía la sensación de que aquel vestido le sonaba pero, ¿de qué?

-Tú tampoco estás mal –contestó Brennan con una provocativa sonrisa mientras le colocaba bien una pajarita que no necesitaba ser bien colocada. _En realidad estás mejor que bien_, pensó-. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, haciendo que Booth saliera de su trance.

-Sí, sí, es que estás… -repitió el agente, completamente embobado.

-Ya me lo has dicho, Booth –sonrió complacida mientras Booth la hacía pasar delante. El agente no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su trasero y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

-¡Es el vestido de Las Vegas! ¡El que llevabas cuando fuiste Roxie! –exclamó cuando la revelación lo golpeó.

Brennan sonrió de medio lado, seductoramente.

-No es cierto, Booth. _Se parece_, pero no es el mismo.

No sería el mismo pero Booth se sentía igual de sobrecogido que entonces. Aquella mujer iba a acabar con él, suspiró mientras le abría la puerta de la furgoneta. Arrancó el motor y se dirigieron al restaurante, ambos robando miradas de soslayo al otro. Iba a ser una gran cena, pero el postre iba a ser aún mejor.

B&B

Booth paró frente a un restaurante elegante en el centro de Washington. Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para llegar a la puerta del copiloto y abrírsela a su compañera. Brennan sólo sonrió complacida.

El agente dejó el coche al aparcacoches y entraron en el restaurante.

El sitio era elegante y caro, un sitio con iluminación cuidada, música suave de fondo y una pequeña pista de baile. La clase de sitio que no servía cocina moderna, ni su carta estaba en francés, sino que era simplemente hermoso y romántico. _Simplemente perfecto_, pensó Brennan.

Booth le dijo algo a la chica de la entrada y le sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa. Brennan no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar al ver las coquetas miradas que le lanzaba la mujer. ¿Por qué Booth tenía que ser _tan_ encantador?

-Por aquí –dijo la chica, llevándoles a una mesa un poco más apartada que las demás y sonriéndole con coquetería al agente-. Si necesita algo más… -dijo sonriendo, ignorando por completo a Brennan.

-No, gracias, está bien –respondió la antropóloga, cortante.

Booth la miró sorprendido y ligeramente complacido.

-¿Celosa, Huesos?

-No, por supuesto que no –replicó, molesta de que Booth se lo hubiera notado.

-Haces bien, porque esta noche sólo existimos tú y yo –Brennan se estremeció ante aquellas palabras y la intensa mirada-. Bueno, vamos a ver qué hay aquí. ¿Qué quieres tomar? –sonrió mientras abría la carta. Brennan también abrió la suya.

Ambos pidieron la cena y Booth eligió un buen vino para acompañarla.

-¿Qué opinas del sitio? –preguntó el agente al terminar la cena.

-Me gusta, es precioso y la comida deliciosa. Pero, ¿cómo has conseguido sitio con tan poco tiempo?

Booth sonrió, se esperaba una pregunta así.

-Verás, no seré escritor de bestsellers –bromeó-, pero tengo mis contactos.

-¿Y puedes…? –comenzó Brennan.

-Sí, puedo permitírmelo –la cortó Booth un poco molesto, esa pregunta también se la esperaba-. No te preocupes. Eres mi cita y, cuando una norma arcaica me da el privilegio de invitarte a cenar, lo aprovecho –sonrió-. Recuerda que soy un caballero.

-Sí que lo eres –reconoció la antropóloga con una sonrisa y Booth sintió la urgencia de besarla, pero la mesa se interponía así que estiró la mano y se la agarró suavemente, acariciándola con el pulgar. Brennan sonrió con felicidad y colocó su otra mano arropando la de él. Estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, no podían evitar el pensamiento de que al fin… al fin…

-¿Va a tomar postre, señor? –los interrumpió una camarera con tono seductor. Al parecer también era del club de fans de Booth, pensó Brennan con acritud.

El agente arqueó las cejas hacia la antropóloga a modo de pregunta.

-Sí, yo tomaré la mousse de chocolate –contestó Brennan.

-¿Y usted, señor? –preguntó dulcemente la camarera, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Brennan.

-Yo tarta de manzana, por respetar la tradición –dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Brennan.

A los cinco minutos volvió a aparecer la camarera que, una vez más, ignoró completamente a la antropóloga y sólo le habló a Booth.

-Verá, señor, ha habido un problema en la cocina y la tarta de manzana va a tardar cinco minutos más, ¿le importaría esperarlos? –Brennan pensó que la mujer bien podía haberse ahorrado el comentario, podían esperar cinco minutos más sin interrupciones.

-¿La mousse va a tardar? –preguntó Booth.

-No, señor, la mousse ya está –contestó mirando con acritud a Brennan. La antropóloga no pudo evitar reconocer para sí que era bastante divertido ver los patéticos intentos de aquella mujer por atraer la atención de un macho alfa que obviamente estaba centrada en otra mujer. _Yo, en concreto_, pensó con satisfacción, sonriendo con suficiencia a la camarera.

-Puedo esperar a que esté lo tuyo –replicó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿nos trae los dos postres a la vez, por favor? –pidió Booth.

-Como quiera-an –contestó la camarera, yendo hacia otra mesa. Los compañeros se miraron y no pudieron contener una carcajada.

-¡Qué obvia es esa mujer! –No pudo evitar comentar Booth-. Con lo que me gustan los retos.

-¿Yo soy un reto?

-Llevo cinco años queriendo salir contigo sin que me des ninguna muestra de que tú también quieras, así que sí, eres un reto.

-Y, cuando el reto acabe, ¿qué? ¿Volvemos a lo de antes? –preguntó Brennan sin ser consciente del tono de alarma de su voz.

-Mi reto es estar contigo, a tu lado, todo el tiempo que tú me permitas –dijo Booth con voz suave y firme-. Preferiría que fuera toda la vida pero no voy a forzarte a estar conmigo si tú no quieres.

Brennan sintió una oleada de alivio.

-Poco a poco, día a día, ¿vale? De momento tenemos toda la noche –sonrió coqueta. Booth se la quedó mirando, se levantó del asiento, se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Me concede este baile, lady Temperance?

La antropóloga rió, Reino Unido había sido una gran experiencia junto a él. Se alegraba de no haberse acostado con Ian.

-Por supuesto, sir Seeley –contestó, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía y levantándose.

Llegaron a la pista de baile en el momento en que comenzaba una canción especialmente lenta. Booth colocó la mano derecha en la cintura de la antropóloga y cogió con la otra la mano libre de ella, mientras la antropóloga subía la mano izquierda al hombro de él. Se sonrieron, recorrieron la breve distancia que los separaba del otro y comenzaron a bailar. Encajaban perfectamente o así lo sintieron ambos, como si por fin hubieran encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Booth no sabría decir en qué momento su compañera decidió reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Tampoco supo cuándo él decidió soltar su mano y juntar ambas en su espalda, pero aquel baile terminó siendo un abrazo, uno tierno y dulce, mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de la música.

Booth sintió el perfume de ella, rosas y su propia fragancia, e inhaló profundamente.

Brennan se dejó llevar por el calor y la seguridad de sus brazos, por su olor a colonia y a él… simplemente él.

_Te quiero_, pensó Brennan pero se lo calló.

-Es la mejor cita de mi vida –comentó la antropóloga, emocionada por la súbita revelación que había sentido.

_Te quiero_, pensó Booth al oír sus palabras.

-Quería que fuera especial y también es la mejor de mi vida –contestó, emocionado. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Brennan sintió derretirse ante el beso y comenzó a mover sus labios con más pasión, percibiendo cómo las fuertes manos de Booth la pegaban más a su cuerpo…

Ambos deseaban estar en los brazos del otro para siempre, que aquel beso no terminara pero, como si todo el universo estuviera en su contra, la canción terminó y la camarera les trajo sus postres. Se separaron de su abrazo y fueron a la mesa, ambos temblando.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, no te preocupes –contestó Brennan con las mejillas sonrojadas, probando un poco de su mousse-. Está muy bueno, pruébalo –dijo, acercando la cuchara a la boca de Booth.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que pruebes la tarta de manzana.

-Sabes que no me gusta la fruta cocinada –replicó con la cuchara en el aire, acercándola a la boca del agente, tratando de tentarlo. Booth cerró la boca, negándose como un niño pequeño.

-Ya conoces la condición –sonrió-. Te va a encantar, está buenísima.

-Vale, de acuerdo –cedió Brennan, sabía que era incapaz de negarse cuando él se lo pedía así, pensó, abriendo la boca para que Booth le introdujera el pedazo de tarta. Apresó la cuchara con los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y él la sacó lentamente. Aquello tenía un toque ligeramente erótico, pensaron ambos, tal vez Sweets tenía razón con lo de que los intentos de Booth por que la antropóloga comiera tarta eran una especie de seducción.

El agente tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Teniendo en cuenta que la fruta cocinada no es lo mío, muy buena. –Llenó la cuchara de mousse y la acercó a la boca de Booth, que la abrió rápidamente. Le temblaba tanto la mano que le manchó la mejilla de chocolate sin querer, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello. Introdujo lentamente la cuchara y Booth cerró los labios.

-Mmmm… está muy bueno –comentó Booth mirándola fijamente. Brennan no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el ronroneo de Booth mientras sacaba lentamente la cuchara. Fue entonces cuando se fijó.

-Te he manchado –se rió.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Booth mirando su impoluta camisa.

-No, no –rió-, te he manchado la mejilla.

Booth subió la mano y se fue a limpiar la mejilla equivocada.

-No, espera –rió Brennan, acercando su mano a la mejilla de él. Comenzó a quitarle suavemente los restos de chocolate y siguió acariciando su mejilla.

-Huesos, apostaría a que ya has quitado todo el chocolate –sonrió con ironía. Brennan, turbada, fue a retirar la mano pero Booth la agarró rápidamente por la muñeca, para después introducir los dedos manchados de chocolate de su compañera en su boca-. Sabes a chocolate –le sonrió con picardía, mientras ambos, estremecidos, se perdían en los ojos del otro. Cinco años de deseo reprimido rompían sus barreras de golpe.

Aquel fue el momento que la camarera eligió para traer la cuenta. Se separaron rápidamente, completamente avergonzados.

-Booth… sé lo que has dicho antes pero… creo que deberíamos pagar a medias.

-Huesos, llevo cinco años deseando invitarte a cenar conmigo… y más cosas. No me niegues el placer.

_¿Más cosas?_ Mmmm, ella también quería hacer _esas_ cosas con él.

-¿Tu faceta de macho alfa se sentiría ofendida si pago yo las copas? –preguntó con ironía. Booth fingió pensárselo.

-No, me parece bien –rió.

La camarera llegó, les cobró y ambos se levantaron.

-Ya que tú invitas, ¿dónde quieres que tomemos la copa? –preguntó Booth esperaban a que el aparcacoches les trajera su furgoneta. Brennan se estremeció-. ¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco –reconoció mientras Booth la tapaba con su propia chaqueta. Sonrió reconfortada-. ¿Las copas en mi casa? –propuso Brennan con aire inocente. Booth casi tropezó.

-De acuerdo –aceptó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que su compañera entrara en el vehículo.

Booth condujo hacia casa de Brennan, sabiendo que cinco años de incógnita al fin se despejarían.

B&B

Brennan abrió la puerta de su casa con la misma sensación que el día anterior, como si en vez de abrir la puerta de su casa estuviera abriendo la de un hogar común. Un hogar con él.

Sólo que, esta vez, a ambos les temblaban las manos.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Brennan le devolvió la chaqueta con una mirada de agradecimiento. Booth la dejó en el sofá y ambos se sentaron con un extraño silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? –preguntó Brennan.

-Lo que tú tomes –replicó Booth para luego añadir-. Aunque algo que no sea muy fuerte, no quiero emborracharme.

_Quiero recordar perfectamente cada cosa que hagamos_, pensó con picardía.

Justo en el momento en el que Brennan abría la puerta del frigorífico se escuchó un rugido bajo.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Brennan, incrédula.

-¡No! –contestó Booth, ofendido.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido? –preguntó la antropóloga. Volvió a escucharse el sonido y ambos compartieron una mirada.

-Son las cañerías, Huesos –dijo Booth con tono experto-. Probablemente las de la fregadera. Déjame que las mire.

Brennan pensó en decirle que no hacía falta, pero lo vio tan decidido que no se atrevió a contradecirle. El agente se soltó los puños de la camisa y se arremangó. Abrió el armario bajo la fregadera y se arrodilló bajo las cañerías.

-¿Quieres una linterna? –preguntó Brennan con un deje de ironía que él no notó.

-Sí, por favor –Brennan se la pasó, mientras seguía de pie a su lado. La antropóloga no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de Booth arreglándole las cañerías la excitaba. No sabía si era el hecho de la seguridad que irradiaba cuando hacía algo que le gustaba, o que estaba haciéndole un favor a ella o simplemente lo viril que se veía…-. Creo que no es nada importante –la voz de Booth la sacó de su ensimismamiento-. No parece más que un atasco normal, basta con que suelte…

-Booth… -comenzó Brennan con tono sexy- ¿No quieres arreglarme _otras_ cañerías? –preguntó, acariciando el trasero del agente para después darle una pequeña palmada.

Booth se rió y salió rápidamente de debajo de la fregadera.

-¿No crees que es un chiste muy fácil? –preguntó con una sonrisa que fue acallada por los labios de su compañera.

-No hables, Booth, no ahora. Sólo quiero… -dijo, arrastrándolo a su habitación mientras lo besaba. Sus manos vagaban por la espalda del agente para enredarse en su pelo. Booth la siguió y ambos cayeron en la cama, con el agente encima.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó Booth, preocupado.

-Calla y bésame –contestó la antropóloga, sedienta de sus besos. Aquello era increíble. Se separó de él y lo miró con deseo-. Siéntate en la cama –ordenó y Booth así lo hizo. Se incorporó y se colocó de espaldas a él-. ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera? –pidió mientras se apartaba el pelo con las manos. Booth bajó la cremallera lentamente, acariciando su blanca piel según lo hacía. Cuando terminó, Brennan se giró hacia él y dejó caer el vestido al suelo, formando un pequeño montón a sus pies.

-Me encantaba tu vestido –comenzó Booth mientras ella lo empujaba con el pie a la otra punta de la habitación-, pero reconozco que en ropa interior estás aún mejor –completó, mirándola con deseo. El agente aún no la había tocado pero Brennan se sentía tremendamente excitada tan sólo por la manera en que la miraba. Sabía que su compañero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso así que decidió darlo ella. Se quitó los tacones, sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a desabrocharle la pajarita.

-¿Sabes, Booth? No me parece nada justo estar en ropa interior frente a ti –dijo Brennan, moviendo sus caderas contra la erección de él y sonriendo al escuchar su gemido- y que tú estés completamente vestido –continuó, tirando la pajarita a un lado-. Creo que deberíamos igualar el marcador –sonrió, jugueteando con los botones de la camisa, desabrochándoselos lentamente.

De repente, Booth la colocó de espaldas en la cama, tiró con impaciencia de su camisa y la desabrochó, haciendo que los botones se dispersaran por el suelo. Brennan lo miró con los ojos como platos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, producto de su excitación. Pero no le dio tiempo a más, porque el agente se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello en besos húmedos y exploratorios. Gimió de placer.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta –dijo, mientras sus labios bajaban a la clavícula y a los pechos. Abrió con una mano el cierre frontal del sujetador y los liberó, mirándolos hipnotizado. Le retiró el sujetador, elevó las manos con adoración y las colocó en sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente mientras frotaba los pezones con los pulgares. Brennan sintió cómo el ligero latido que había sentido en su entrepierna se incrementaba y más al sentir cómo Booth la embestía ligera e inconscientemente a través de la ropa.

La antropóloga lo empujó, colocándolo de espaldas para ponerse sobre él. Se agachó, soltó el botón de los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera. Se los quitó, dejándolo en unos bóxers negros que insinuaban toda su excitación.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido hacerte –susurró mientras mordía ligeramente el labio inferior de Booth. Colocó una mano en sus bóxers y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la prenda, mientras él gemía.

-Huesos… ¡oh, Huesos! –jadeó al sentir cómo ella le quitaba los calzoncillos y comenzaba a acariciarlo con mano experta.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Brennan en un tono que al agente le pareció extremadamente sexy.

-Sííí… -susurró sin aire.

-Creo que esto te va a gustar aún más –dijo, mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia la entrepierna de su compañero. Booth no se podía creer que ella fuera a…

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –gimió al sentir la lengua de Brennan recorrer su miembro.

-Creía que decir el nombre de Dios en vano era pecado –comentó la antropóloga, provocadora.

-Creo que Dios lo entenderá –jadeó.

-Ahora blasfemia –sonrió e introdujo el miembro de Booth en su boca lentamente, haciendo que el agente gritara de placer.

-Oh, Huesos, es… -comenzó mientras la cabeza de Brennan subía y bajaba. La antropóloga sonrió para sí. Estaba haciendo realidad una de sus fantasías favoritas. Booth estaba a su merced, si ella cerraba la boca… pero nunca lo haría, pensó, mientras los jadeos de excitación de Booth la excitaban aún más a ella.

-Huesos, estoy a punto de…

-Hazlo –le dijo Brennan y el agente no pudo evitar el orgasmo ante sus palabras, corriéndose en la boca de ella.

Al terminar Brennan se colocó a su lado, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración.

-Dame cinco minutos, sólo cinco y te devolveré el favor –dijo Booth. Brennan sonrió, girándose para besarle.

-Otra de mis fantasías –susurró en su oído-, era que tú me practicaras un cunnilingus. - Booth sintió cómo su miembro volvía a endurecerse ante las palabras de ella.

-Me alegro –respondió-, porque también es una de las mías.

Acercó la boca a sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos, dedicando especial atención a los pezones, chupando y mordisqueándolos mientras oía a la antropóloga jadear.

-Podría pasarme toda la noche jugando con tus pechos –le susurró-. Pero hay otros sitios que quiero visitar –Brennan como única respuesta se arqueó más hacia él.

Tras dedicar un buen rato a los pechos de ella decidió ir más hacia el sur, quitándole las bragas rápidamente mientras Brennan abría las piernas para facilitarle lo más posible el acceso.

Booth colocó la cabeza entre las piernas de ella e inhaló profundamente, intoxicándose con el aroma de su excitación. Brennan no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el agente adoró verla así, tan expuesta; tan inocente y a la vez tan seductora.

Comenzó por darle pequeños besos por la parte interior del muslo, comenzando por la parte exterior para ir acercándose cada vez más a su excitado sexo, para después evitarlo rápidamente mientras Brennan se retorcía, disconforme.

-Booth, por favor… -jadeó-. No juegues más.

El agente sólo sonrió e introdujo la lengua en su sexo, acariciando sus labios. Brennan jadeó y se arqueó contra él. Booth siguió lamiendo y besando su sexo para de vez en cuando pasar la lengua por su clítoris, haciendo que la antropóloga se estremeciera brevemente. Estaba jugando con ella, excitándola, y lo estaba disfrutando.

-Booth, por favor, necesito… ¡oh, Dios mío! –jadeó cuando Booth introdujo su clítoris en la boca, succionándolo rítmicamente. Si seguía así iba a…

El nombre de él, gritado tan fuerte que lo habría podido oír todo el edificio, fue lo que escapó de sus labios cuando el orgasmo la devastó.

-Ha… sido… -comenzó entre jadeos- ¡increíble!

-¿Mejor que en tus fantasías? –comentó Booth mientras trataba de controlar su dolorosamente firme erección.

-Sí, pero creo que ahora –comenzó-, hay unas leyes físicas que debemos romper –sonrió, colocándose sobre él, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

-Espera, ¿protección? –preguntó Booth.

-Estoy tomando la píldora para el control hormonal y no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad, estoy limpia. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también estoy limpio –le aseguró el agente.

-Confío en ti –susurró Brennan mientras introducía el miembro de su compañero en su interior.

Booth quiso contestarle, quiso decirle que él también confiaba en ella, pero sólo un gemido salió de su boca al sentirse completamente unido a ella. Lo estaba montando, lo estaba llevando más allá del abismo y aquello era…

Giró sobre un costado y se colocó sobre ella, ahogando su protesta con un beso apasionado, mientras sus lenguas reproducían el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

-Booth, para una mujer es mucho más fácil alcanzar el orgasmo si está arriba –protestó.

-Créeme que eso hoy no será un problema –susurró en su oído.

Brennan sintió cómo su placer comenzaba a crecer otra vez mientras Booth entraba y salía de ella. Gemía, necesitaba…

Como si Booth hubiera leído su pensamiento, bajó la mano al punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían y acarició su clítoris, haciendo que su compañera alcanzara el orgasmo entre gritos y jadeos de placer, mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraían. Aquellas contracciones fueron las que hicieron que el agente perdiera el poco autocontrol que tenía, explotando junto a ella, cayendo con todo su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Brennan disfrutó de la sensación de estar físicamente unidos mientras soportaba el peso del cuerpo de su compañero, relajándose en sus brazos.

Booth giró y salió de su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que pegara la espalda contra su pecho.

-Te quiero –susurró en su oído. Brennan sintió un estremecimiento de placer ante sus palabras.

-Eres la persona en la que más confío del mundo –le dijo de vuelta-. Nunca antes lo había hecho sin condón. Como te dije ayer, confío en ti. Supongo que también te quiero.

-¿Supones?

-No tengo con qué compararlo salvo con el amor fraternal y, sinceramente, esto que acabamos de hacer es muy poco fraternal –completó la antropóloga con una sonrisa.

-Una vez dijiste que besarme era como besar a tu hermano –trató de picarla Booth.

-Eso fue mentira y lo sabes –replicó, para después besarlo apasionadamente-. ¿Te ha parecido fraternal?

-No, lo cierto es que no –sonrió él-. ¿Qué somos entonces? ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-Amigos, lo que hemos sido hasta ahora, y amantes, por todo lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora –sonrió.

-Eso es la definición de novios –se arriesgó Booth.

-Novios, entonces –concedió Brennan besándolo.

_¡Novios!_, pensó Booth mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo de Brennan se relajaba entre sus brazos.

_¡Al fin juntos!_, pensó Brennan mientras sentía cómo iba relajándose para finalmente quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Booth la siguió pocos minutos después.

B&B

Angela no podía creer el documento que Brennan le había enviado por correo. Aquella escena entre Kathy y Andy era muy, muy buena. Tierna, romántica, caliente… _Sobre todo caliente_, pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían la página que había imprimido para leer más cómodamente. Tenía la boca abierta mientras leía, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ese hecho.

-¿Qué opinas? –la interrumpió la voz de su amiga que acababa de entrar por la puerta-. ¿Crees que es lo bastante buena? ¿Crees que he sabido plasmar el amor, cariño, respeto y pasión que sienten los personajes el uno por el otro?

Angela seguía anonadada mientras intentaba contestar.

-Sí, es… ¡guau, Brennan, es muy buena! Es muy romántica y tierna y… me ha subido la temperatura, cielo.

-¿De veras? –preguntó la antropóloga, esperanzada.

-De veras –sonrió-. Lo mejor que nunca has escrito. Lo que me recuerda… -comenzó la artista con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- ¿qué tal tu cita con el sexy agente del FBI?

-Como la escena, Angela, como la escena –sonrió. En ese momento Booth asomó la cabeza en el despacho de la artista.

-Hola Angela –la saludó Booth-. Huesos, Cam me ha dicho que te podría encontrar aquí.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana, Booth? –preguntó Angela con mirada pícara.

-Mejor que bien, Angela –contestó, mirando fijamente a Brennan-. ¿Nos vamos, Huesos?

-Claro –dijo Brennan, agarrando el brazo de su compañero.

-¡Cielo, quiero otra escena de estas! –gritó la artista según se iban.

-¡A eso voy! –contestó Brennan con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refería Angela? –preguntó Booth mientras ambos montaban en la SUV.

-A que por fin estoy inspirada, Andy –contestó la antropóloga, guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues no dejemos que la inspiración desaparezca, Kathy –replicó el agente, besándola con devoción.

FIN

* * *

He estado un mes entero tratando de exprimir la inspiración en vano, ocurriéndoseme ideas que no prosperaban. Quería sacar algo dulce y picante, rating M (_of course, my darling!_) pero también diferente. Y al fin, al fin, se me ocurrió esto.

Entre esta historia y los exámenes no he tenido tiempo de actualizar "Puedo escribir los versos..." pero prometo hacerlo lo antes posible. Puede que mañana pueda. Los estudios son los primero, ya sabéis.

Este ha sido mi regalo y espero que te haya gustado. Al resto que lo leáis os digo lo mismo.

Una vez más, ¡felicidades!

Caris


End file.
